Acertando o passado
by Carolzita Malfoy
Summary: Tudo estava bem até o baile. Algo aconteceu... Será que ela algum dia irá perdoálo? Será que ela ainda o ama? One Shot. o súmario ta péssimo, mas a história nem tanto...


**Acertando o passado**

Angelina, Lucy e Alicia estavam conversando animadamente no Três Vassouras:

-Ai gente, finalmente as férias de Natal chegaram. – Alicia disse.

-Eu concordo. Acho que esse ano nós vamos ficar totalmente malucas! – Lucy concordou.

-Realmente esses NIEM's são de deixar qualquer um maluco! O tanto que a gente vai ter que estudar esse ano, Merlin que nos proteja.

-Hum... Olha lá quem vem vindo... – Lucy disse olhando para a porta.

-Quem? – Alicia perguntou se virando.

-Lucy, você não vai desistir desse traste nunca? – Angelina perguntou à amiga.

-Eu não. Ele é um deus. Esse cabelo é um crime.

-Eu ainda prefiro o Lino... – Alicia disse olhando diretamente para um rapaz negro, meio alto, de cabelos rastafari.

-Af gente. Vocês são malucas.

-E você senhorita Johnson. Quando vai se render aos encantos do Fred?

-Nunca! Nem sei porque eu aceitei ir com ele naquele baile idiota ano passado.

-Mas Angel, o que aconteceu de verdade? Eu nunca entendi.

-Eu também não. Você tava tão brava naquele dia que eu não consegui entender nadinha.

-Não quero falar sobre isso. Me traz péssimas lembranças.

-Olá garotas! Será que nós podemos nos sentar aqui com vocês? – alguém logo atrás de Angelina perguntou.

-Claro que podem! – Alicia disse. – Só precisamos de mais cadeiras.

-Não seja por isso. – George disse puxando uma cadeira e se sentando ao lado de Lucy. Lino fez o mesmo, sentando-se ao lado de Alicia. Fred ia pegar uma cadeira para se sentar quando Angelina se levantou.

-Sente-se aqui Weasley. Eu já to indo embora. – ela disse. – Tchau gente. Meninas, a gente se vê no dormitório.

-Ta. Vai lá. – Lucy disse.

Fred tinha ficado com cara de bobo. Não tinha entendido porque Angelina tinha se levantado assim que ele chegou.

-Vai atrás dela! – George sussurrou para o irmão.

Angelina já tinha saído do bar e caminhava pelas ruas forradas pela neve, que naquele momento caía suavemente.

-Angelina! Angelina! Espera. – Fred gritava a metros de distância dela. – Angel! Finalmente eu te alcancei. – ele disse segurando-a pelo braço.

-Me solta. Weasley.

-O que aconteceu Angel? Por que você saiu daquele jeito?

-Porque eu quis.

-Esse não é o único motivo e eu sei disso. Você anda me evitando desde o baile. E já vai fazer um ano que aconteceu. O que eu fiz pra você?

-Você... Você... Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Eu tenho que ir. – ela disse lutando contra o aperto em seu braço.

-Angelina. Me diga o que aconteceu. Por favor.

-Não Fred. Não vou dizer.

-Você está chorando? – ele perguntou com cara de espanto ao ver que gotas escorriam por todo o rosto dela.

-Estou seu idiota. Não ta vendo não! Me larga! – ela finalmente conseguiu se livrar dele. Saiu correndo. Não sabia aonde ia. Estava com frio. Sentia seus pés deslizando no chão coberto de neve. Ela caiu. Nunca soube como nem porque, só sentiu uma pontada muito fina no tornozelo. Agora as lágrimas de dor se misturavam às lágrimas de tristeza. Começou a sentir o corpo pesar e não sentiu mais nada.

_­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

_

_O baile estava perfeito. A decoração estava linda, todos estavam vestidos diferentes e o principal, ela ia com o cara mais perfeito de Hogwarts. Ela sempre gostou dele. Era ruivo, alto, tinha um sorriso lindo, um charme incomparável, enfim, era um deus. _

_Não havia nada que a fizesse tirar o sorriso do rosto. _

_-Uau! Que gata! – Fred disse ao vê-la descer as escadas do dormitório feminino. Ela usava um vestido laranja escuro que contrastava com a sua pele. Era tomara que caia e ela tinha coberto os braços com um xale de um pano mais leve, mas da mesma cor do vestido. Suas longas tranças estavam presas em um meio rabo com uma presilha de apenas uma fileira de strass._

_-Você também não está nada mal... – ela disse sorrindo. Ele usava vestes pretas, simples. – Mas sua gravata está torta. Vem aqui pra eu arrumar. Pronto._

_-Angel, obrigado por ter topado ir ao baile comigo. _

_-Sem problemas. – ficaram em silêncio durante alguns momentos. Ambos pensavam em muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Até que Fred voltou à realidade._

_-Vamos? – ele perguntou oferecendo a ela o braço._

_-Sim. – ela respondeu com um sorriso radiante, aceitando o braço que ele lhe oferecia. _

_-Vai ser uma noite e tanto. – Fred disse animado. _

_-Vai mesmo. _

_Eles conversaram até chegarem ao salão principal, que estava apinhado de alunos vestidos elegantemente._

_-Quanta gente! – Angelina exclamou._

_-Nem é tanta gente assim... É só que todo mundo ta vestido diferente, então parece que tem mais gente que o normal._

_-É mesmo né... Eu to tão empolgada que nem penso direito. _

_-Normal... Venha. Vamos ver se achamos algum conhecido. _

_-Vamos. _

_Andaram pelo salão até que acharam George e Lino conversando com Lucy e Alicia. _

_-Oi gente! – Angelina os cumprimentou animadamente. _

_-Olá! Vocês estão lindos! – Alicia disse observando-os de cima a baixo. _

_-Agradeço. Vocês também estão bem._

_-Então, vamos entrar? _

_-Vamos. – todos concordaram. _

_Os seis entraram no grande salão. Procuraram uma mesa em que todos coubessem, e acharam uma, perto da pista de dança. _

_-Cara! Quero muito ver o Harry dançando! – George disse rindo da cara do moreno que tinha acabado de entrar no salão, com sua companheira da noite, Parvati Patil._

_-Senhor Potter dançando, essa vai ficar pra história! _

_-Vocês dois são muito maus! – Angelina disse sorrindo. _

_-Alguém ai tem uma máquina fotográfica? Eu precisava registrar esse momento._

_-Fred! Pára com isso! – Angelina disse dando um tapinha no braço dele._

_-Ai! Essa doeu! – ele disse esfregando a mão onde ela tinha batido. – Você tem a mão pesada! _

_-Exagerado! Nem doeu tanto assim!_

_-Doeu sim ta – ele mudou de expressão - Concede-me essa dança linda senhorita? – ele perguntou oferecendo a ela uma mão, colocando a outra nas costas e lhe fazendo uma reverência. _

_-Claro gentil senhor. Será um enorme prazer. – ela respondeu aceitando a mão dele. _

_Ela se levantou e eles se encaminharam para a pista de dança. Dançavam exuberantes. Abriam um enorme espaço entre os outros casais. A musica acabou. Uma outra começou. Era melódica e tinha uma letra triste. Fred colocou as mãos na cintura de Angelina e se aproximou dela. Ela colocou as mãos atrás do pescoço e apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele. O ritmo da música era lento e bom de ouvir e dançar. Ela perdeu a noção de tempo e espaço, para ela só existiam os dois. _

_-Angel. – Fred a chamou._

_-Fred._

_-Angel. Eu tenho uma coisa pra te dizer. _

_-Diga. Estou te ouvindo._

_-É que... É que... Eu... Eu gosto de você Angel. Realmente gosto. _

_-Eu também gosto de você Fred. Você é um ótimo amigo e..._

_-Não. Você não entendeu. Eu gosto de você de outro jeito. – ela tirou a cabeça do ombro dele e olhou para os olhos castanhos dele._

_-Como assim Fred?_

_-Eu gosto de você Angel. Gosto desse jeito. – ele foi aproximando seu rosto do dela. Suas bocas estavam a pouquíssimos centímetros de distância. Até que ele acabou com essa distância. Juntou seus lábios nos dela. "Por Merlin! O que ele está fazendo! O que importa? Os lábios dele são tão macios..." e ela retribuiu o beijo. _

_Ele fez mais. Roçou a língua no lábio inferior dela. Ela entreabriu-os dando passagem para a língua dele. Quando as línguas se encontraram, um arrepio passou por ambos os corpos. Foi um beijo muito calmo. E uma experiência e tanto para os dois._

_-Fred, eu..._

_-Não precisa dizer nada... – ele disse colocando um dedo sobre a boca dela. – Só me diga. Você gostou?_

_-Sim. E eu queria que você soubesse que eu sempre gostei de você Fred. Sempre. Desde o começo. _

_-É bom saber disso Angel. _

_Dessa vez foi ela quem tomou a iniciativa. Ficou na ponta dos pés, porque ele era muito mais alto do que ela, e alcançou a boca dele com a sua. Ele abaixou um pouco a cabeça, facilitando a aproximação. E se beijaram novamente. _

_-Quer dar uma volta? – ele perguntou a ela._

_-Seria bom... _

_-Eu quero te levar em um lugar. Venha. – ele disse entrelaçando os dedos dele nos dela. _

_Eles saíram do salão. Logo em seguida saíram do castelo, estava frio. Angelina se abraçava, tentando se proteger. Fred percebeu isso e tirou a capa, colocando-a sobre os ombros dela._

_-Fred! Não! Você vai congelar!_

_-Não. Não quero que você fique com frio. _

_-Fred eu..._

_-Por favor. Apenas aceite._

_-Obrigada. – ela disse procurando a mão dele ao lado de seu corpo. – Onde nós estamos indo?_

_-Segredo._

_-Me conta vai... _

_-Não. Até a gente chegar lá._

_-Ok. _

_E eles continuaram a caminhar pelos jardins da escola. Até que Fred parou. _

_-Chegamos._

_-Onde nós estamos?_

_-Estamos no melhor lugar de toda essa escola._

_-Especifique._

_-Estamos no lugar que tem a melhor vista. Daqui dá pra ver o castelo, a floresta, o lago, o povoado e tudo mais que você queira ver._

_-Fred! É lindo! _

_-Achei que você ia gostar..._

_-É perfeito! Tudo hoje está perfeito. _

_-Eu concordo. – ele disse se sentando no gramado coberto de neve._

_-Eu esperei tanto por isso... – Angelina disse se sentando ao lado dele._

_-Não precisa esperar mais. – ele passou a mão por trás dela e pousou-a no ombro da garota. Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele e assim ficaram por um bom tempo até que ela se sentiu sonolenta. _

_-Fred, acho que seria bom a gente voltar para o castelo. _

_-Se você acha, vamos voltar então. _

_Eles caminharam lentamente de volta ao castelo. Andavam abraçados e exibiam sorrisos muito abertos em seus rostos. Para os dois aquela caminhada poderia durar pela eternidade, mas não durou. Chegaram ao salão o mais rápido que puderam perceber. Já não havia quase ninguém lá. _

_-Nossa, a gente ficou bastante tempo fora... Não tem quase ninguém aqui em baixo... – Fred disse olhando ao redor deles._

_-Não me importo... Minha noite foi muito mais perfeita do teria sido se tivéssemos voltado mais cedo._

_-Agora eu fiquei sem graça. – Fred disse corando muito._

_-Merlin! Eu nunca achei que eu ia viver para ver Fred Weasley ficando sem graça! – ela disse sorrindo ao ver a cor que ele estava. – Você ta vermelhinho!_

_-Pára Angel! Eu to ficando cada vez mais vermelho! – ele disse corando ainda mais._

_-Ai que bonitinho!_

_-Angel, por favor..._

_-Ta. Desculpa. Eu não consegui resistir... _

_-Rir da minha cara é irresistível? – ele perguntou fazendo uma cara fingida de magoado._

_-É... Mas como eu sei que não é isso que você queria ouvir eu vou dizer o que você quer... Você é mais irresistível do que rir da sua cara._

_-Ah sim... Como você sabia que era isso que eu queria ouvir?_

_-Fred! Eu te conheço a quase seis anos, acho que dá pra descobrir alguma coisa em seis anos não... ?_

_-É..._

_-A gente já chegou... _

_-Já?_

_-Sim... _

_-Qual é a senha mesmo? – Fred perguntou pensativo. _

_-Não lembro também... _

_-Ah! Já sei. – e ele falou a senha. (N/A: Gente, eu não coloquei a senha, porque eu não to achando o meu livro... / sorry...)_

_-Bom... Acho que eu vou subir... – Angelina disse tirando a capa que Fred tinha emprestado para ela. _

_-Não... Fica aqui comigo um pouco..._

_-Acho que não Fred... Melhor eu subir... Esse salto ta me matando e o vestido ta me apertando e... Melhor eu ir..._

_-Por favor._

_-Ai... Tenho outra idéia... A gente passa o dia junto amanhã. O que você acha?_

_-Ta. Eu aceito. _

_-Então a gente se vê amanhã... – ela disse se virando e indo embora._

_-Você não ta esquecendo de nada não?_

_-Acho que não... – ela fez cara de pensativa, mas sabia o que tinha esquecido, que na verdade não tinha esquecido realmente... _

_-Nossa. Eu magoei agora..._

_-Era só pra ver se você ia sentir falta... – ela disse se aproximando dele. _

_-Claro que eu ia sentir falta._

_-Boa noite Fred. _

_-Boa noite Angel. _

_E eles se beijaram. Um beijo inocente e sem demora. Se separaram e ele fez algo inesperado, abraçou-a. Ela ficou um pouco confusa, mas retribuiu o abraço. Deu um último beijo na bochecha dele e foi em direção às escadas para o dormitório. Subiu calmamente. Entrou no dormitório e encontrou as amigas conversando sobre os acontecimentos da noite._

_-Angel! Até que enfim você chegou! – Alicia disse de sua cama. _

_-Pode ir desembuchando. Onde a senhorita foi que sumiu logo no começo do baile?_

_-Ah... Eu tava por aí... – ela disse ainda pensando nos lábios de Fred._

_-"Ah... Eu tava por aí..." com um certo ruivo, alto... – Lucy completou._

_-Sim. Eu estava com ele... – ela disse tirando os sapatos._

_-E? – Alicia perguntou curiosa._

_-E que eu tive a noite mais perfeita da minha vida. – ela disse abrindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha._

_-E o que vocês fizeram? – Lucy perguntou com a sobrancelha levantada._

_-Nada demais... Alguém pode me ajudar a desabotoar esse vestido?_

_-Claro. – Alicia disse se levantando da cama e indo ajudar a amiga. – Mas pode ir contando._

_-Não fizemos nada. Sério. _

_-E eu sou a Morgana. – Lucy disse sarcasticamente._

_-Sério mesmo Lucy, juro por Merlin que a gente não fez nada. Tipo, a gente tava dançando, rolou um beijo, aí ele me levou pra fora do castelo, um lugar maravilhoso! Dá pra ver tudo de lá. A gente ficou abraçado curtindo. E depois voltamos pro castelo. Só isso._

_-Sério que foi só isso?_

_-Sério. E vocês?_

_-Nada. – elas responderam num uníssono. _

_-A que se deu melhor aqui foi você Angel... – Lucy disse tristemente. – O irmão do seu príncipe não ta nem ai pra mim..._

_-Calma Lu... Você ainda consegue algo... _

_-Será?_

_-Sim. Tenha confiança. Eu esperei o Fred muito tempo..._

_-É né... _

_-Bom gente... Eu vou dormir... – Alicia disse indo para sua cama. – Boa noite pra vocês._

_-Boa noite Ali. Durma bem._

_-Tchau Al._

_-Eu também vou dormir. – Lucy disse acabando de vestir o pijama. _

_-Eu preciso de um banho primeiro._

_-Boa noite Angel._

_-Boa noite Lu._

_Angelina foi até o banheiro, tomou um banho rápido e correu para sua cama quentinha e confortável, ainda pensando em Fred._

_Acordou na manhã seguinte muito disposta, afinal, passaria o dia com o seu ruivo perfeito. Levantou-se, vestiu-se e foi tomar café. Estava muito feliz. Quando chegou no salão viu uma coisa que a fez parar de chofre. Fred estava abraçando uma menina, que ela nem fez questão de saber quem era. Ficou paralisada alguns segundos. Ta, beleza, ele só tava abraçando a menina, nada mais... Até que ela voltou a caminhar na direção dele, quando parou novamente. O abraço tinha se transformado em beijo. Ela sentiu uma raiva incomparável. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto. Saiu correndo do salão. E não teve tempo de ver o que Fred fez a seguir:_

_-Sai garota! – ele disse empurrando a garota._

_-Ai! O que eu te fiz! _

_-Me beijou. Cara, você não entende que eu não gosto de você! Eu gosto de outra. _

_-Que outra?_

_-Não te interessa, agora sai da minha frente. _

_Angelina corria pelos jardins sem ver pra onde ia. Seu rosto estava molhado das lágrimas e muitas outras estavam a caminho. Quando viu estava no lugar em que tinha ido na noite anterior com Fred. Ficou lá por muito tempo. Sua tristeza era absoluta. _

* * *

Acordou, mas não abriu os olhos. Sentiu algo macio em baixo de si. Sentiu um calor confortante também. Onde estava? A única coisa de que se lembrava era de sentir uma dor no tornozelo. E fazia tempo que não sonhava com o dia do baile. Por que tinha sonhado com aquilo logo naquele momento?

Abriu os olhos lentamente. Viu que alguém estava sentado numa cadeira ao lado da cama. Ainda não tinha conseguido focalizar o olhar. Enxergou algo vermelho movendo a cabeça impacientemente, até que se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para outro parecendo muito nervoso. Angelina deu um sorriso ao ver a cena. Sentou-se na cama calmamente, mas Fred pareceu não notar. Ela cruzou os braços e ficou a observar a cena. Era realmente engraçada a preocupação que a expressão dele demonstrava. Ela resolveu acabar com a agonia dele.

-Fred? – ela o chamou. Ele deu um pulo de susto.

-Angel! Você ta bem?

-To, mas o que aconteceu?

-Você tava correndo, ai você caiu e desmaiou. Eu corri atrás de você pra ver pra onde você tava indo quando te vi cair. Quando eu cheguei você já tava desmaiada. Eu te peguei e te trouxe até a madame Pomfrey.

-Você me carregou até o castelo? – ela perguntou espantada.

-Sim. Carreguei. – ele respondeu corando um pouco.

-Obrigada.

-Não fiz mais do que a minha obrigação. Bom... Acho que eu já vou indo... Agora que eu sei que você ta legal eu posso ir sossegado...

-Não. Fique. Quero que você fique. – ela disse corando mais do que ele.

-Eu fico então... – ele se sentou novamente na cadeira e ficou observando o sol se pôr pela janela. Dois minutos de arrebatador silêncio. – Angel, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Pode.

-Por que você correu de mim hoje quando eu falei sobre o baile?

-Nada Fred, só uma coisa que me veio à memória...

-Mas você chorou. Eu nunca tinha te visto chorar. Deve ter sido algo muito sério. Foi algo que eu fiz?

-Sim Fred, foi algo que você fez.

-Mas eu não entendo. A nossa noite foi tão boa. A gente se despediu normal e no dia seguinte eu fui te procurar, porque você tinha sugerido de a gente se encontrar e eu tinha topado, mas não te achei em lugar nenhum, perguntei pra todo mundo e ninguém tinha te visto. E...

-Você não se lembra da hora do café da manhã?

-Café?

-É Weasley. Café da manhã. Você, abraçado com outra garota, dois segundos depois você beijando aquela v...

-Ei ei! Calma aí! Você não ficou até o final da cena.

-Que final! Eu só acredito no que eu vejo Weasley. E eu vi você beijando outra garota.

-Mas Angel, eu não queria! Ela que me beijou!

-E você quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso Fred? Fala sério! Eu não sou burra sabe...

-Mas eu estou falando sério! Eu não queria! Depois que ela me beijou eu a empurrei e disse que gostava de outra!

-E quem era a outra? Eu que não podia ser, não é... Acho que eu fui só mais um brinquedinho seu.

-Não foi Angel! Eu juro que não foi! Eu gosto de você. Realmente gosto.

-Da última vez que eu ouvi isso, no dia seguinte eu vi você beijando outra. Eu achei, durante algumas horas, que um dia você poderia me amar como eu te amo Fred, boba eu não...

-Eu vou te provar que eu não tive culpa.

-Não quero que você prove nada Fred, pra mim, você morreu. – ela disse sentindo mais lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto. – Eu te amei um dia, mas não vou mais sofrer por sua causa.

-Eu ainda te amo. – ele disse se levantando da cama e indo em direção à porta. - Eu ainda amo você Angel... – e saiu.

Ela voltou a chorar compulsivamente. Como pudera dizer uma coisa daquelas para o homem que mais amava? "Eu te amei um dia..." isso não é coisa pra se dizer assim... "Johnson, você é uma completa idiota!"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Aquela foi a última vez que ele falou diretamente com ela. Ela chamava a atenção dele nos treinos, mas coisa pouca. Quando ela achava que tinha esquecido-o, ele aparecia com suas gracinhas e brincadeirinhas idiotas, mas que faziam-na rir, e tudo que ela tinha conseguido guardar de ódio e raiva dele se esvaía e ela voltava a chorar.

Mas nenhum dia iria superar o dia em que Fred, George e Harry foram expulsos do time de quadribol. Depois do jogo ela saiu para caminhar e só voltou perto da hora do jantar. Não quis falar com ninguém.

"—_Pare de pensar nele Angel. Não vale a pena sofrer! E você tem mais o que fazer, do que ficar pensando nesse ruivo bobo. Tem um time de quadribol pra treinar, incluindo escolher os novos jogadores, uma pilha de dever de casa pra fazer, e ainda tem que estudar para os exames. Mas parar de pensar no Fred é totalmente impossível! Principalmente quando ele aparece do nada... Eu lembro da noite do baile. Maldita noite. Maldito convite. Maldita música. Maldita dança. Maldita boca. Maldito Weasley!"_

-Angel? Angel, você entendeu isso? Angel? HOGWARTS PARA ANGEL!

-Ah! Desculpa Ali... Eu não to bem...

-Percebi... Você quer parar por aqui?

-Não. Eu preciso estudar essa matéria. Você pode começar de novo Ali, por favor?

-Claro. Mas vê se presta atenção agora. – e Alicia voltou a falar sobre a teoria de um feitiço muito complicado que com certeza ia cair nos exames.

Uma hora depois...

-Entendeu agora?

-Mais ou menos, mas eu não vou tomar mais o seu tempo Ali. Obrigada por ter sido tão paciente comigo hoje.

-Imagina Angel. Qualquer coisa você pode me chamar, ok?

-Ok. Valeu.

Angelina estava saindo da biblioteca quando sentiu alguém a puxando pelo braço.

-Quem foi o idiota que me puxou? – ela perguntou sem olhar para o seu raptor. Eles entraram em uma sala e a pessoa continuou a não se identificar. – Quem... Ah, tinha que ser você né Weasley. O que você quer de mim?

-Angel, eu sei que você ta brava comigo...

-Eu não to brava com você Weasley. Eu pouco me importo. Eu quero mesmo é que você se...

-Ta, o que seja... Eu preciso ir... Só te puxei porque eu tinha que te entregar isso. Adeus Angel. – e ele entregou um envelope para ela e saiu correndo da sala. – E fica longe do 3° andar.

-Weasley! Weasley! Volta aqui! – ela tentava chamá-lo, mas ele já estava fora do campo de visão dela.

Ela olhou para o envelope que tinha nas mãos. Estava com certo receio de abri-lo. E que aviso foi aquele? "Fica longe do terceiro andar" ?

Não estava com a menor vontade de voltar para o salão comunal e também não queria ir jantar. Começou a caminhar lentamente, procurando um corredor vazio para que pudesse refletir um pouco. Subiu algumas escadas e encontrou um lugar perfeito. Sentou-se de frente para uma janela grande, de onde poderia ver o sol se pondo. Abriu o envelope tremendo levemente, e leu:

"_Angelina,_

_**Ah quem me dera ir-me**_

_**Contigo agora.**_

_**Para um horizonte firme**_

_**(Comum, embora...)**_

_**Ah quem me dera ir-me!**_

_**Ah quem me dera amar-te**_

_**Sem mais ciúmes**_

_**De alguém em algum lugar**_

_**Que não presumes...**_

_**Ah quem me dera amar-te!**_

_**Ah quem me dera ver-te**_

_**Sempre a meu lado**_

_**Sem precisar dizer-te **_

_**Jamais:cuidado...**_

_**Ah quem me dera ver-te**_

_**Ah quem me dera ter-te**_

_**Como um lugar **_

_**Plantado num chão verde**_

_**Para eu morar-te**_

_**Morar-te até morrer-te...**_

_Sei que só essas palavras não bastam para você me perdoar, mas espero que ajudem... Estou indo embora de Hogwarts hoje. Não posso mais agüentar. Vou sentir muita saudade de você. Se um dia precisar de mim ou de qualquer coisa, me procure. Você vai saber onde... E lembre-se... Eu ainda te amo Angel._

_Fred"_

Angelina, mais uma vez, começou a chorar. Primeiro uma única lágrima escorreu até o queixo e pingou em suas vestes. Depois desta, muitas outras vieram. Ela estava em um estado deplorável. Sentia-se mutilada por dentro. Não podia, não queria, acreditar no que tinha acabado de ler. Aquelas últimas palavras "Eu ainda te amo" causaram um impacto nela muito maior do que da outra vez que ele as tinha dito.

"_Eu vou esquecê-lo, eu quero esquecê-lo! Não vou ficar assim! Não vou! **NÃO VOU!**"_

Ela tentava se convencer, mas não seria possível. O sentimento era muito maior do que ela. Ficou chorando no corredor, sozinha, por um longo tempo. Tinha perdido totalmente a noção de tudo. Não tinha mais forças nem pra chorar. Quem a visse daquele jeito, não diria que era Angelina Johnson, capitã do time de quadribol da Grifinória, durona, que gritava e esperneava quando seus jogadores faziam alguma besteira. Estava lastimável.

"_Angel, pára com isso! Você não vai estragar a sua vida por esse Weasley! Levanta essa cabeça e siga a sua vida."_

Com alguma dificuldade, ela se levantou, jogou a mala nas costas e voltou para o salão comunal. Não falou com ninguém, subiu direto para o dormitório e dormiu, tentado esquecer tudo. Embora fosse muito difícil...

"_Não, eu não vou entrar. Angel, não enrola, entra logo! Não! Eu não posso! Johnson! Vai logo! Pare de pensar e aja! Que mania péssima que você tem de pensar demais! Ta. Ta. Eu vou entrar. Mas o que eu vou falar pra ele? 'Oi Fred, eu só vim pra me despedir e...' Angelina, apenas entre e diga o que vier a mente."_

* * *

Ela entrou na pequena loja, naquele fim de tarde, vazia. Aparentemente não havia ninguém atrás do balcão. Tocou a campainha perto da caixa registradora e logo em seguida alguém vestido de vermelho saiu de uma sala no fundo da loja.

-Boa tarde. Em que posso ajudá-la?

-George, você pode chamar o Fred pra mim? – ela pediu gentilmente.

-Angel! Como você sabia que eu não era o Fred?

-Sei diferenciar vocês... Então, você pode chamá-lo, por favor?

-Sim. Claro. Chamo sim. – ele entrou na mesma porta que tinha saído meio minuto antes. Outra figura vestida de vermelho saiu da sala.

-Boa tarde. Meu irmão disse que um cliente queria falar comigo... Em que...

-Oi Fred.

-Angelina!

-Oi. Eu só vim porque eu vim para me despedir... Eu to indo amanhã pra Lituânia, fui chamada pra jogar no Gárgulas de Gorodok. Achei que eu deveria vir para me despedir...

-Você só veio para isso? – ele perguntou com um tom triste na voz.

-Só. Bom, eu já vou indo. Hoje quem dá adeus sou eu Fred. Adeus. – e ela fez o mesmo que ele tinha feito com ela, virou-se e foi embora sem mais palavras.

* * *

Estava de malas prontas. Partiria em meia hora. Não sabia porque, mas sentia um aperto no coração. Como se estivesse lhe faltando algo. Revistou o apartamento inteiro em busca de algum pertence que pudesse ter esquecido, mas não encontrou nada.

"_Eu estou esquecendo alguma coisa..." _

* * *

Fred estava arrumando alguns produtos nas prateleiras da loja. George tinha saído para levar alguma coisa em algum lugar, e era o dia de folga de Vera, a assistente deles.

Ele ouviu um estalo forte dentro da loja. Tinha certeza de que era George, voltando do lugar que tinha ido. Não ouviu passos e achou estranho. Virou-se e viu algo que nunca pensaria ver naquele momento.

-Eu não posso fazer isso. Não consigo.

-O que aconteceu Angelina?

-Eu não posso. Não consigo. – e ela saiu correndo para abraçá-lo. – Desculpa Fred, desculpa.

-Não sou eu que tenho que te perdoar. Eu...

-Não posso te deixar. Me desculpa por ter sido tão dura com você. Só por favor, me diga...

-Shh. Melhor não dizer nada.

-Me desculpa.

-Desculpo. Claro que desculpo. Não sei o que estou desculpando, mas eu desculpo.

-Eu só quero que você saiba que eu acredito em você. Não deveria, mas eu acredito em você.

-Angelina, eu...

-Eu te amo Fred. Sempre amei. Sempre.

-Angel, eu disse uma vez que te amava e esse sentimento não mudou. Eu ainda te amo Angel.

FIM


End file.
